


season of the witch

by chocchipkookie



Series: witchteez verse [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Realism, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Voyeurism, Witches, coven - Freeform, implied polyamory, slight feeding kink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchipkookie/pseuds/chocchipkookie
Summary: a witchteez halloween special; snippets from the life in the coven during various times of the day ☾
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi/Choi San, Choi San/Song Mingi, Everyone/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, but these are the pairings focused on in these parts
Series: witchteez verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857205
Comments: 33
Kudos: 150





	1. in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! LONG TIME NO SEE! 
> 
> so; this is a halloween special, multi-chaptered installment in my witchteez series! it'll be three parts, each one exploring different pairings/dynamics that i've been thinking of exploring and including~ even though i'll add the tags, before every part i'll list the tags and the pairings included! will contain lots of domestic fluff, witchy magical goodness and horny smut! i'm looking to finish this by the 31st, so look out for the next chapters in this installment! 
> 
> as always, comments are so, so welcome!!! i love hearing your reactions/thoughts, and comments fuel and motivate me more than anything else, so don't be afraid to leave yours! i will love you forever :3c 
> 
> this chapter includes: minsang (out door sex, exhibitionism, oral sex, dom/sub, dirty talk) and hohong (anal sex, dom/sub, feeding kink, food play, dirty talk) òwó !! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! <3

Mornings are always boisterous in their household, but Yeosang is usually up and working during the quietest hours - he can’t help it, always sleeping at odd hours because of how absorbed he gets in his craft. It also doesn’t help that his coven indulges him profusely, covering him in warm blankets whenever he falls asleep on the couch after his dinner, or treating him to some steaming, milky tea that always makes his eyes droop underneath the midday sun in the garden. And so it’s no wonder that once again, Yeosang is awake at the crack of dawn. The sky still holds some of its nightly, blue hues, only they’re paler now, as soft bursts of light begin peeking through. There’s a misty dew enveloping their garden, their flowers holding water droplets onto their surface. 

Sleepily and lazily,  _ feline-like _ like San would say, Yeosang makes his way across the garden barefoot, his long maxi skirt swishing between his legs and the wildflowers sprouting from the grass. He heads towards the round table they’ve placed underneath the maple tree, one that provides perfect shade when the sun is fully out. Fixing his skirt, he sits down on the chair and pours himself a glass of freshly made lemon herb tea, smiling at the funny sound the ice cubes make as they clink against each other. 

He takes a bite out of his breakfast (messily spread butter and jam on toasted focaccia) and his eyes immediately wander to Mingi, still in his sleepwear, dragging a few full and rotund pumpkins from their backyard to the front of the house, placing them with care on their doorsteps. 

“Morning…” he says, voice several octaves deeper like it always is when he’s just woken up, and it makes Yeosang squirm. Mingi comes up to him and kisses his forehead, “Can I have some?” 

Without a word, Yeosang places the latter half of his focaccia in front of Mingi’s full lips, offering it up. He holds it while Mingi takes big bites, chewing with gusto and licking the excess jam in the corner of his mouth. When it’s done, he also pours Mingi some ice tea and picks up the tarot deck in his hands, shuffling and playing with the cards absentmindedly. 

The other witch, seemingly satisfied after being fed a small breakfast, gets back into work once again, more pumpkins arriving around their picket fence. After that’s done, Mingi begins plucking vegetables from their roots, placing them in his basket and bringing them in the kitchen. He never stops moving, not even for a second - and Yeosang never takes his eyes off of him, no matter how many times the cards in his hands remind him that he’s supposed to be meditating and charging them in concentration. 

When Mingi grunts particularly loudly, sweat coating his forehead now that the sun has come out, Yeosang huffs and takes an angry sip from his tea, twirling a blond tuft of hair with his fingers. He’s not even sure why he’s agitated; maybe it’s because Mingi has only paid him the bare minimum amount of attention, and Yeosang’s need for it is a bottomless pit. Placing the deck on the round table, a card slips and he catches it right before it falls to the ground. 

_ The Devil  _

“Oh, I’m aware,” he mumbles to himself, eyes travelling to pointedly glare at Mingi. 

The other witch is already looking at him. 

Gulping, Yeosang brings his legs to his chest, skirt rising up over his bare feet and ankles, reaching for some more tea. He does this in the hopes of seeming inconspicuous - it doesn’t work, of course, and Mingi’s soon running up to him, falling on the grass right in front of his chair, “‘M taking a break,” he announces, a blinding smile on display. He holds onto Yeosang’s ankles and gently moves them downwards, until he can comfortably lay his head on the witch’s lap.

Without overthinking it, Yeosang threads his fingers through Mingi’s light brown hair, from the darker roots to the light tips, sunkissed after hours of working outside. “Ah…” he sighs, a purring rumble in the back of his throat. 

Yeosang pushes his thighs together - it’s stupidly intense, the effect Mingi has on him; as much as the blond witch loves to tease him in front of others or take him roughly when Wooyoung and San are around, whenever the two of them are alone together Mingi makes sure to retaliate in ways that make his knees weak. 

“Yeosangie…” Mingi giggles, looking up as the witch threads both of his hands through his hair once again, “Want some berries? Picked them up just now so they’re super fresh!” He takes a few bright red fruits from a satchel tied around his waist and stretches out his arm behind him, until he’s pushing the berry through the witch’s lips. 

It’s ripe and supple, sweetness intermingled with tanginess as the juice bursts into his mouth. Yeosang runs his tongue around the pads of Mingi’s fingers, determined to make his coven mate squirm, to share the pulsing tension his insides have been feeling for a while now. He cleans every droplet of sticky excess from his fingers, so much so that he spends a few minutes in silence, tongue working across Mingi’s hand that has begun to tremble slightly under the warmth of his mouth and spit. 

Finally, Yeosang opens his eyes to look at Mingi; the witch sits by his legs on the grass, dumbfounded, a needy expression on his face. From this position, Yeosang regards him with a look that does little to disguise his true thoughts.  _ Got you. _ “Tastes wonderful,” he compliments. The cool breeze passing between their bodies does nothing to qualm the simmering heat between them. 

Mingi, as if searching for an excuse to break the silence, averts his gaze towards the table, “Were you charging your cards? Did I interrupt?” 

Yeosang huffs a laugh, “Tried to. Wasn’t able to concentrate much.” 

“Because of me?” 

_ Little minx, _ Yeosang thinks. He makes sure to hold onto his hair a tad rougher than before, slight enough to seem inconspicuous but also to bear witness to the arch in Mingi’s brows, the change in his expression that’s quick as lighting before he returns to a facade of normalcy. He remembers a few hours ago, passing through his coven mates’ rooms to check up on them while they slept (apart from Hongjoong, of course, who was already up and repairing his clothing underneath a small table-light next to a snoring Seonghwa). 

He remembers entering San’s room and finding Mingi there, still sound asleep with a white sheet barely covering his back and completely exposing his ass, soft skin drinking in the setting moonlight. Red, flushed marks covered his body all over, remnants of a night filled with sex and cuddles -  _ a tryst he couldn’t partake it because he was snoring on the couch after his dinner and no one thought to wake him up.  _

So, judge him guilty of being needy. In any other time he would have been burnt at the stake for completely different reasons. 

The witch stretches his head to look up at him, exposing his hickey-covered throat, and Yeosang decides he has had  _ enough.  _

There’s a bite to his kiss when their lips meet; and Mingi, despite working towards this for the better part of this morning, still gasps when Yeosang presses his lips against his with a fervent, desperate lust. It’s loud and sticky, tasting of leftover berries on Yeosang’s tongue that quickly sneaks in between Mingi’s mouth and touches his teeth, hands pulling him closer by his shirt until he’s pressed against Yeosang’s skirt-covered knees. Mingi’s palms hold onto the patterned fabric, knuckles turning white with intensity. 

“Did San fuck you good last night?” he whispers, voice breathless against his plump, bitten lips, and Mingi preens at that like a cat, lashes fluttering against his cheeks that bloom pink like freesia blossoms. “Were you pliant underneath him? Did you sit still while he fucked into you?” 

Yeosang feels arms wrapping around his legs - Mingi holds onto him, panting and trying to hide his face in his thighs. “Y-yeosangie…” 

“Tell me.” 

“I-I did.” 

“You did what?” 

Mingi grunts and lifts his head up; his eyes are glassy, pools of chestnut brown that swim in a haze of arousal, lips pushed out in a pout, as if begging to be sucked. Yeosang holds his face tenderly, stroking his broad cheekbones with his thumbs, “San fucked me good last night,” he begins. He knows how to act when he’s with Yeosang. How the witch wants him to be: vocal, whiny and well-behaved. “M-made me hold my legs open as he pushed into me and f-fucked me until I came all over myself and he kept on fucking me-” 

Yeosang can’t help it when he cuts Mingi off, joining their lips together once again in the midst of his coven mate’s erotic, filthy rambling. They kiss like they’re starved for it, as if they weren’t entangled in their sheets the previous morning, or the days before that, as if their skin and lips are meeting for the first time - the touch is scorching nevertheless, no matter how many times they come into contact. 

To his surprise, the witch pulls him from his knit shirt to the ground and the two tumble on the ground; the carafe of iced tea rattles at the aftershock of their fall, ice cubes clinking together in a harmonious jingle. 

“People can see us, are you that shameless?” Yeosang breathes out. He’s on top of Mingi now, trapping him in between his thighs and the position is stretching the fabric of his skirt. Mingi’s long, thick arms are wrapped around him in a vice grip, squeezing his soft sides with possessiveness that drives him wild, and there’s a hardness grinding against his ass that’s giving him shivers. 

It’s a bright morning now, and even though they live in the outskirts of their town, their neighbors are up and active at this hour of the day. There’s people going about their day, going grocery shopping, to work; and him and Mingi are frolicking on the ground, right where  _ everyone _ can see them. 

“You can’t help it, can you, Minnie?” poisonous saccharine seeps through his voice, whispering it in his ear, “You’d rather I start jerking you off right here, until someone catches you, or better yet, one of our mates?” he doesn’t miss the way Mingi almost  _ sobs _ at that, a flutter of pride in his chest. “Oh, I know, Minnie,” he giggles, letting out a moan. Mingi is so hard, pushing his clothed cock into his ass, and he wants to swallow him whole, “If Jongho were to see you like this, how long d’you think it would take him to bend you over his knee and put you in your place-” 

And yet, for all his sass and confidence, Yeosang underestimated the physical advantage Mingi has over him; he’s now reminded of it in the cruelest of ways, as he’s hoisted up in the air in a tight embrace, and positioned at the bulging roots of their maple tree, hidden from the peering eyes of the public. Mingi pushes him against the bark, humping his leg and hiding his face in Yeosang’s chest, breathlessly panting and whining. “Please-” 

“Y-you’re shameless,” Yeosang spits out, threading his fingers through Mingi’s hair once again and pulling, as if confirming his previous suspicion, “Don’t even care that we’re outside-” 

“Don’t see you holding back,” Mingi lets out a chuckle in a moment of braveness, preening when the witch pulls on his locks harder, “Y-you’re so cute, Yeosangie, I can’t help it… This skirt looks stunning on you, my little witch-” 

Yeosang lets his head hit the bark of the tree, gaze averted to the nearby bushes as his face gets red. Wooyoung always teases him for his inability to remain unfazed when people compliment him with sweet words,  _ “For someone with such a filthy mouth, you’re quite the romantic, Sangie.”  _

“Mingi…” 

“‘M not lying, Yeosangie,” Mingi insists. He leans down on the ground and pushes the fabric of the skirt upwards, rolling it until it reaches his mid-thigh. He gathers the fabric carefully and finally, as if he’d been planning for this the entire time, gets into Yeosang’s skirt and starts mouthing at his hard, clothed cock over his underwear. 

_ “Oh, ah, fuck…” _ Yeosang sighs, pleasure bubbling in his loins. He can’t see Mingi like this, his head being covered by the flower-patterned fabric; this obscurance in his vision only makes his cock leak even more against his underwear and the hot steam coming from Mingi’s skilled mouth. He purses his lips- he’s  _ not _ going to beg. 

He won’t need to; soon, Mingi’s pulling his underwear down, letting his cock spring out and hit his skirt. Yeosang whines, but Mingi’s muffled giggle cuts him off, “Don’t worry Yeosangie, won’t let you ruin your pretty skirt,” and without another word, he wraps his lips around the head of his cock and swallows him whole, until the tip of his nose is bumping into Yeosang’s pelvis. 

“Hhg, oh, oh, oh…” Yeosang nearly bends over at the sensation, mind-numbing warmth wrapping around his aching hardness. His cockhead hits the back of Mingi’s throat, the muscle pulsing around him and making him leak even more. A hand comes up to caress and squeeze his balls, and he subconsciously spreads his legs even further, thrusting up into Mingi’s mouth. “Minnie, so good, you’re so good for me-” 

Mingi groans around his cock, the vibrations only igniting his burning lust. He plays with his tongue and tightens his lips and moves his throat up and down, slurping up and creating obscene noises; if someone’s close, they can definitely hear them even if they’re sheltered by the large maple tree. 

He comes into Mingi’s mouth with a high-pitched whine, erratically thrusting his cock and making a mess all over those peachy, plump lips that he loves to kiss and bite on. Falling against the tree, he pants while the aftershocks of his orgasm course through him and Mingi gets out of the ‘nest’ of his skirt, resting his overworked jaw in Yeosang’s chest. “Minnie…” he whispers. “So good, Minnie. Thank you…” 

Their kiss is lazy and sweet, bitter with the remnants of Yeosang’s come mingled with Mingi’s spit-filled mouth; it’s pure filth, but Yeosang can’t help but love the way Mingi leans into the kiss like he’s coming home. 

When Yeosang pulls on Mingi’s thighs, he finds resistance, “Too big,” Mingi reasons, but Yeosang huffs and insists, until the witch has sat on his lap, body curled against him like a puppy, “I’m not crushing you, am I?” 

“‘Course not,” Yeosang assures him, smiling. “Settle against me, Minnie.” 

His hand reaches into Mingi’s pyjamas, pushing them down until his cock springs out, purple and ready to burst. It’s hot and heavy in his palm and he strokes him, moving up and down in tandem with Mingi’s broken moaning, whines that wreak through his chest and leaves his lips like a plea.  _ “Sangie, Sangie…” _ he rambles. He hides his face in Yeosang’s neck, and his body feels reassuringly heavy and warm on top of him - Yeosang can’t quite understand why Mingi doesn’t sit on his lap more often; if anything, his big thighs and broad shoulders are just perfect to lay over him like a blanket. 

“So precious,” he whispers and pushes some of the matted hair from his sweaty forehead, and Mingi hiccups,  _ how cute _ , jerking into his grip, “Minnie’s gonna come for me? Gonna be good for me?” 

“Y-you can’t just,” Mingi moans, cock twitching and stomach tightening. He’s getting close, “You can’t just s-say that and expect me n-not to fall apart…” 

“Then fall apart for me,” Yeosang challenges him, “I’ll put you back together, Minnie. Always,  _ my Minnie.” _

Mingi grasps onto his sweater and comes all over his hand, spurting on his skirt and crying out while he orgasms, Yeosang’s name falling from his lips like a prayer. He trembles, barely able to breathe as the witch brings their mouths together into another kiss, one that starts out frantic and feverish and slowly turns slow, until the waves calm down and his body settles in Yeosang’s embrace, sated and soft. 

Yeosang brushes through Mingi’s hair, pressing gentle kisses on his cheek, “Ugh, I ruined your pretty skirt,” Mingi huffs when he notices the stains, embarrassed. “‘M sorry…” 

“Nothing a cleaning spell can’t fix,” Yeosang assures him. “I kinda want to take a shower now, though. Join me?” 

“Only if we use Wooyoung’s shower foam.” 

“What’s wrong with mine?” 

“Doesn’t bubble as much,” Mingi admits, a playful grin on his lips, “You need to perfect your potions a bit, Sangie.” 

_ “Little minx.”  _

  
  


☁ ☾ ☁

  
  


Yunho has learnt to work despite distractions, which are always in abundance in their household; it doesn't matter the hour or the day in the lunar calendar, everyone’s always rushing or working or making a ruckus out of nothing. And it would have been stupid for Yunho to not adapt to working on his spells while Jongho and Wooyoung chase each other around the living-room over questioning ownership over a piece of pie, or while Seonghwa silently wanders around their cottage and springs up to everyone without notice, or while Hongjoong panicks over missing ingredients in their apothecary. It’s not easy, but he definitely doesn’t mind the noise. He’s truly learnt to welcome it. 

However, despite Yunho’s ability to adapt to circumstances, he can’t help but admit that he  _ cannot _ for the life of him think straight in his current disposition. 

The concoction in his bowl (flour, sugar, eggs, peppermint, lemon zest and lavender powder) remains unmixed, wooden spoon hastily discarded on the same counter he’s being pushed against at the moment, “H-hongjoongie…” 

“Hmm.” 

“You’re -  _ ah, _ I’m so-” 

Hongjoong’s hands hold onto his hips, fingers digging into his skin through the fabric of his trousers. The older witch always prefers to hold him like this, manhandle him into place despite Yunho’s taller stature and broader frame. Even while Hongjoong’s shorter than him, he’s every bit more advantageous in this interaction; especially when Yunho exposes himself so easily to his touch. 

The boiling kettle to his right brings him back to reality for just a brief moment; he’d been preparing breakfast, like he always does, an hour or so before everyone else gets up, a chance to try out new recipes and practice his kitchen witchery. Not even a couple of minutes into his craft and Hongjoong had entered the room. 

What had started as a simple, domestic, ‘good morning’ kiss had turned into  _ this: _ pressed against the counter, making out with his coven mate and pressing their bodies together in shared, fervent lust. And Yunho knows that Hongjoong often gets like this; so overwhelmed with love and affection for his partners that he springs up on them without any warning, wordlessly enchanting them and consummating with them in whichever part of their home they might end up in. It simply always catches him by surprise when he comes to  _ him.  _

Yunho is a passionate lover by nature; he loves it whenever Wooyoung or San climb onto his lap and beg to be pounded into the mattress or the bathtub, or whenever Seonghwa asks to ride him with a hand around the vampire’s throat. He _ loves _ indulging them, loves to please and take from them because that’s what they beg for, to be at the mercy of his dexterous, skilled grip and cock. 

But Hongjoong brings this whole other side of him to the surface; the side of him that resembles an over ripened fruit, simply begging to be  _ touched _ and  _ squeezed  _ and  _ bitten _ into the softest parts of him, until he bursts from pleasure. 

The kettle goes off as the water is brought to its highest boiling point, and he’s still there, trapped in Hongjoong’s hold, mouth getting explored into a messy kiss. Their chests are touching and he’s leaning downwards so that Hongjoong doesn’t stand on his tip-toes, and it’s taking all his will-power to not hide his face in the witch’s neck and let Hongjoong hold him by the nape, telling him what to do. He knows his lips will feel sore and swollen by the end of this because Hongjoong kisses him like he’ll  _ perish _ if he stops, always finding new ways to hold his tongue between his teeth. 

“You’re so flushed,” Hongjoong comments with a chuckle. Yunho feels  _ feverish _ , “Pink and ripe everywhere, like a peach.” He knows his ears get blushy so easily, but that goes for the rest of his body, too; his cheeks, his chest, his nose - heat seems to envelop his entire being, especially when it comes from the wanton lust within him. “Love when you get like this for me, Yunho-yah.” 

Yunho trembles, brows curling into an expression of unbound pleasure. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, whether it’d be better to wrap them around Hongjoong’s waist or hold onto the counter for leverage, or better yet bring them close to his chest. Thankfully, his partner grabs his wrists gently and keeps them in his grasp, hips thrusting against Yunho’s as he’s squished further into the counter. “Don’t move your hands from here, mmm?” he says, and Yunho grips onto the marble like his life depends on it, desperate to be  _ good _ for him. 

After Hongjoong has made sure that Yunho won’t interfere with his hands, he lets his own roam around Yunho’s body, sneaking in underneath his clothes. He reaches underneath his shirt, short fingers barely stroking over his nipples with touches so feathery light that coax sweet meowls from deep within his chest. “So warm,” Hongjoong murmurs as his hand travels upwards, tenderly wrapping around Yunho’s throat and massaging his Adam’s apple, a simple taste of what he can  _ actually _ do with his grip. Soon, however, he lets go and helps the other witch out of his shirt, until he’s naked from the waist up. 

He’s all too aware of how  _ exposed  _ he is, nipples hardening at the breeze sneaking in from the half-opened window. 

“Oh, Yunho-yah,” Hongjoong speaks again. His morning voice is raspier than usual, and it’s a welcomed change that only renders him more aroused. “So soft here,” he taps against the bottom of his tummy, right where the slightest softness juts out, so small you’d blink and you could miss it. 

And Yunho’s pretty tall and slender as it is; but his beloved craft always renders him susceptible to constantly taste new things, sweet and savory alike. So, despite his lithe, long-limbed frame, a certain softness always clings to places in his body that only his partners get to see - hips, thighs, ass and just a bit of his tummy. He definitely doesn’t mind it; he’s very in tune with his body and loves every part, no matter how structured or doughy it is. 

Hongjoong makes sure to remind him  _ exactly _ how much he loves his body. 

“H-hongjoong…” he giggles when his lover places butterfly kisses all over his torso, the witch’s longer, indigo hair tickling his skin, “S-someone might come in, you know…” 

“Not a problem for me,” Hongjoong admits. He cups Yunho’s ass-cheeks with his palms, squeezing them indulgently, one hand travelling across his thigh to raise it so that he can slot himself even further between Yunho’s legs and cause delicious friction to their cocks, “Really want to take you like this…”

“F-fuck me, like this?” 

“Mmm, so much. You’re so soft and warm,  _ baby, _ can’t help it,” Hongjoong’s hips stutter as he grinds against him, desperation bleeding into his voice. He pushes down Yunho’s pants and underwear and Yunho looks up, bottom lip held between his teeth in an attempt to muffle how badly he wants to whine and moan at the witch’s words. “Look how hard you are for me,” he suddenly grasps onto his cock and squeezes roughly, and Yunho cries out so loudly he brings a hand up to cover his mouth as an afterthought. “Big cock all hard and leaking for me. Love how it slaps against your tummy when I fuck you, Yunho-yah.” 

“You’re  _ ruining _ me,” Yunho gasps out, “You and that filthy mouth of yours.” 

They all know that out of all eight, Hongjoong uses his erotic rhetoric to the fullest - Yunho feels like it sounds better when he gets a response, especially from Wooyoung who wastes no chance to retaliate and act like a brat. In Yunho’s case, however, he gets all shy and squirmy with Hongjoong and every time his mouth is left unoccupied and he feels like he has to speak it drains him. It seems like his partner doesn’t mind at all, though; he revels in how Yunho takes in every syllable, bursts of heat whenever another filthy sentence drops from Hongjoong’s lips. 

That’s why the older witch doesn’t dare to stop, and instead motions to the cupboard on Yunho’s left, “Keep this in your mouth while I stretch you open,” he grabs a leftover rose cupcake from the tray on the counter and pushes it between Yunho’s lips. With his other hand, he pops open the vial of oil the witch took out from the cupboard and coats his fingers generously, before sneaking them between his cheeks, right over his hole. 

His whines are successfully muffled, but the more he purses his lips together the more frosting and filling he gets around his lips, tongue settled on the soft texture of the cupcake. A certain calmness washes over him now that he has his mouth filled so he doesn’t move or jerk erratically. While Hongjoong fingers him carefully, he only lets out a staccato of muffled groans, eyes rolling back at the intensity. 

When he finally fucks into him, Hongjoong simply  _ forgets _ how to stop running his mouth, “Feel so  _ good, _ d’you like it, Yunho? Like how your hyung fucks you, my baby?” He hoists up Yunho’s leg even higher, thrusting his hard cock into his hole at a steady, intense pace. “Ah, you’re so messy, Yunho-yah,” he grabs into the latter half of the cupcake that’s threatening to snap off and fall from the witch’s lips, “There we go, eat up. Everything you make is so tasty and pretty, kinda like you, my baby…” 

_ “F-fuck, fuck, ngh, unf-”  _ Yunho can feel his eyes filling up with tears at the onslaught of sensations, of how full he feels from Hongjoong’s cock, how the sugary frosting fills his mouth and keeps him sated, how calm and safe he feels and how perfect Hongjoong is at reading his body and giving him exactly what he needs. “Can I…” he lets go of the counter and immediately wraps his arms around his lover’s neck. 

“Sweet boy,” Hongjoong tells him lovingly, “Hold onto me, that’s it. Finish your cupcake like a good boy, that’s it, so perfect and sweet.” 

Yunho chews and swallows, warmth blossoming in his tummy, as he clenches around Hongjoong’s cock. His own hardness has been left untouched for now, and even though he’s sure the witch would touch him if he simply asked him to, he knows he’s going to come all over himself without any help. 

The thrusting slows down when Hongjoong joins their lips together again, and Yunho lets his mouth get sucked on and bitten and kissed as he leaves it half-opened, sobs and whines escaping from it. Tears finally leak unto his cheeks but they’re soon brushed off by tender thumbs, “‘M so close, ‘m so, ‘m so, hng…” he barely makes it before he comes, cock jerking against the softness of his tummy with Hongjoong fucking into him. 

“That’s it my baby, so pliant and soft for me…” Hongjoong moans, holding onto his hips with a tight grip and whimpering when he finally empties himself inside of Yunho, murmuring all sorts of praise and words of love and affection.  _ “Yuyu…” _

Yunho feels weak at the knees, like he’s no longer in control of his broad body, like he’s made of clouds and evaporating smoke. Thankfully, Hongjoong holds him up while he cleans the two of them with a spare kitchen towel that’s going straight to the wash. They put on their clothes and become decent once again.“Got buttercream and jam all over yourself,” he tuts when it comes to wiping around Yunho’s mouth with some kitchen paper, “Messy boy.” 

“‘S not like it’s my fault,” Yunho giggles, eyes slipping shut, “You’re the one who jumped me while I was preparing breakfast. What’s gotten into you this morning?” 

Hongjoong mumbles something into his shoulder that resembles a disgruntled kitten, but he catches the words ‘love’ and ‘appreciation’ so he doesn’t have to worry at all. “Go sit and rest for a bit. I’ll take care of breakfast.” 

“Wanna stay close,” Yunho admits. He climbs onto the counter, occupying the spot their feline familiars usually do right in front of the kitchen window. “I’m good here, Hongjoongie.” 

“Mmm.” Another soft kiss on his forehead. “Tea or coffee?” 

Yunho brings Hongjoong’s palm and kisses it tenderly. There’s plenty of natural light coming in, and it shows off his lover in all his morning glory, puffy cheeks and slightly darker under-eyes that confess to hours of work and studying. Hongjoong’s already spelled some bread to toast it, the smell wafting through the kitchen.  _ It’s turning out to be a lovely morning, _ he thinks when he hears the rest of their coven’s voices coming from different parts of the house as they wake up one by one. 

“Tea, please.” 

  
  
  



	2. in the afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, the second chapter is finally here! i decided to dedicate this part only on minsanjong, i feel like the three of them are very, very cute together :3c tags for this chapter are handjobs, thigh-fucking and messy makeouts !! i hope you enjoy <3<3 also, feel free to comment and tell me your thoughts, i will cherish you forever if you do so!

“You should have taken a coat…” Jongho scolds him as they return from the town’s market, walking down the trail of the forest that ultimately leads to their cottage. He’s been noticing Wooyoung shivering for a while now, teeth chattering between plump lips. 

The witch huffs, a puff of warm breath materializing in front of his mouth. “Forgot it was gonna rain.” 

Wordlessly, Jongho gets an arm around his waist, bringing Wooyoung closer and wrapping him with the latter half of his wool coat. Squished together like this, they’re able to share warmth in a comfortable manner. The effect is instant, and Wooyoung’s blushy ears are a testimony to that. 

Their leather bags are filled with paraffin for candle making, colorful threads that Hongjoong requested for reforming garments and linen pouches of salt — tonight’s Samhain, and there’s much to do to prepare. Despite the sunny morning they experienced, thunderous rain clouds overtook the sky a few minutes before the two witches embarked on their journey to the shops; thankfully, they didn’t get caught in the rain for too long, and spending more time inside the occult stores was a delight. It’s only 1 pm, however, and although the rain has stopped for now, the thick gray fog has wrapped around their town like a blanket, suffusing the ground with its heady aroma, cold winds blowing between the trees. 

Wooyoung is all too absorbed in recounting some gossip about one of the other clients that was in the store the same time as them, and of course Jongho is listening, kissing the witch’s cheek while the other rambles on about the possibility of that person being a werewolf. 

Something rustles in the bushes nearby. 

Wooyoung doesn’t hear it, but Jongho does, yet doesn’t comment on it. He silently checks around Wooyoung’s sternum, where a small, black tourmaline crystal hangs from the chain around his neck. There’s a few more pendants hanging from it, a silver moon and a sculpted pentacle charm. 

He sighs in relief. 

They soon arrive home without any further disturbances, and Wooyoung swiftly takes his muddy boots outside before he enters the house with rain-soaked socks, Seonghwa's cry echoing from the living-room about the mess. “Jongho!” Mingi smiles when he sees him. He’s wearing a soft maroon-colored turtleneck that accentuates the shape of his build, and it makes Jongho’s stomach fill with a buzzing warmth. “Let me help you with that, since Wooyoung already ran off. Want some hot — uhm.” 

Jongho sees Mingi’s eyes freeze when they look at something that’s standing behind him. 

“You’re a bold one, aren’t you?” Jongho laughs, turning around to face the fae that has been following them all this time through the forest. 

“I thought I’d sealed around the fence properly, but it seems like it wasn’t enough.” Mingi murmurs, eyes narrowing until they become nothing more than slits as he regards the creature, whose wings are fluttering with interest as they look around the cottage with their dark, fluttering eyes. Between the two garden witches, Mingi is much more cut-throat and cautious when it comes to fae loitering around their house, despite his otherwise gentle and welcoming disposition. “It’s the sugary smell that attracts them,” he spares a look at their chimney. 

“Or the fact that there are seven delicious humans buzzing with magickal energy in the same house,” Jongho adds teasingly, “No offense to our lovely Yunho’s baking, but his pumpkin pie is nothing but frosting to these creatures.” 

The fae remains stood in front of them, nose twitching and neck craning in a desperate attempt to take a peek inside the house, where a busy hubbub of voices can be heard. Jongho knows that every member of their coven wears protective charms, not only to protect their magic but also their fragile humanity, or else faeries like these would gobble them up in two seconds (and Wooyoung alone has had one too many encounters like this — his natural inclination for bratty behavior doesn’t help a lot in these cases). 

Nevertheless, his partners must have been aware of the fae skirting around their property, because Seonghwa soon comes out in all his undead glory, holding a cloth wrapped around steamy honey cakes. 

The moment the creature sees him, visible disgust and annoyance takes over them as they hiss between their teeth. The vampire pays that no mind, and instead offers up the pastries with a formal smile, sharp, pointy fangs peeking out between his lips. “Happy Samhain and blessed be,” he says with a happy yet cold tone. 

The fae swiftly grabs the honey cakes and dashed out of their garden, disappearing into the woods while leaving a trail of pixie dust on the ground that sparkles in iridescent hues.

“Well that was easy,” says Seonghwa chirpily. “We shouldn’t be impolite, no matter how dangerous they might be,” he tells them. 

Mingi huffs, but breaks into a smile when the vampire ruffles his hair and asks him to help out in the kitchen. 

“Where’s Yeosangie?” Jongho asks once inside. His coven is busying themselves with all sorts of activities and chores for this evening - the atmosphere feels electric, filled with energy and magic and a sort of anticipation. 

“Upstairs with a client,” Seonghwa tells him as he passes by, walking towards the kitchen, “You can go and see if Sannie needs some help, he’s in his apothecary!” 

With that, Jongho makes his way towards the stairs that lead to the basement which creak terribly underneath his footfalls. The rest of the witches’ voices sound distant now as he descends further, until another group of voices alerts his ears. San must be working right now. He knocks on the door of the apothecary, expecting to be dismissed, but San invites him in in a muffled yet happy tone. 

When he gets in, San’s holding a newborn infant close to his chest, murmuring sweet compliments and bouncing the baby gently. Next to him, two older witches stand next to him, looking at them fondly. The room smells faintly of lavender powder, and Jongho would be happy to sit and stare at the image in front of him for eternity; but then, one of the witches looks up and a smile appears on her lips, “Jongho dear! It’s been so long since we last saw you!” 

“Look at this little one!” San giggles, raising the baby in his hold. The child turns to look at Jongho, head turning and light green eyes bulging out in awe, soft lashes fluttering. “Yes, that’s Jongho, you’ve never met him before, have you, little one?” 

Jongho remembers now; the two female witches had approached San about a year ago. The coven had treated them to warm, peppermint tea and shortbread cookies as they explained in hushed, almost embarrassed voices about how much they wanted a baby. And San had assured them that of course there was a way, that he’d do his best and that one of them would soon be expecting. 

The baby must be just over a month old; that’s why her moms are back, excited to get a blessing from San and some medicinal herbs for post-birth treatment, as they explain. 

“We want you to name her,” One of her moms, Siyeon, says, talking to San, “No objections. You’re the one we must thank for helping us bring this little bundle of joy in our lives.” 

San’s cheeks are red, “Are you sure?” 

“Sure as ever. Isn’t that right, Jongho?” The other mom, Gahyeon, agrees. 

“I think you should respect their wishes and name her,” Jongho says, giggling in excitement when the baby makes grabby hands at him. He takes her tiny, soft fist in his palm and coos when she gurgles happily, “Sannie will name you, yes! That’s Sannie, little one!” 

_ “Byeol.” _ San whispers with a decided tone. 

“Byeol,” Siyeon tries the name on her tongue, tears welling up in her eyes, “Our precious little star.” 

“Oh that’s perfect San…” Gahyeon preens, “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to us.” 

“‘M just glad I can help,” San admits, hiding teary eyes behind his fringe. 

The two witches leave after a while, little Byeol in her comfortable stroller and a big linen bag full of wrapped medicinal herbs, salves, nutritious seeds and a few crystals of amethyst, citrine and tourmaline from Jongho. San walks with them to the garden’s entrance and stays there to wave until they’re indiscernible in the horizon. 

“That was sweet,” Jongho tells him when he gets back. They’re sitting in the living-room, huddled close to the fire to get some warmth from the bone-chilling cold and humidity that has taken over the area. “They’re very blessed to have you by their side, Sannie.” 

San is quiet, burying his face in Jongho’s neck to hide from the embarrassment. He takes San’s hand into his, stroking gently over the skin. The fire crackling sounds lovely, and Yeosang is playing another record upstairs, as he usually does when he does tarot readings. He can’t pinpoint where the rest of his coven is, but soon enough, Mingi shows up from upstairs and takes a seat on the couch next to San, bouncing on the fluffy, knitted throws. 

“Hi there,” Mingi says, nosing San’s cheek and pressing kisses on his cheekbone, “I saw Gahyeon and Siyeon leaving from the window. How’s the baby?” 

“Well, she has a name now, courtesy of Sannie,” Jongho fills him, revelling at how blushy San gets once again, “They asked him to name her.” 

“Oh! That’s so cool, what name did you give her?” 

“Byeol,” whispers San, “Her eyes were full of stars when she looked at me…” 

_ “Sannie! That’s adorable!” _

“Mingi, stop-” 

But San’s cries are futile because Mingi is already pinching his sides, right where he knows it tickles the most, until San is reduced into a laughing mess. “But that’s adorable, I bet you cried.”

“No I didn’t!”

“You were about to.”

“Okay, what is this? Are you two ganging up on me?” San pouts. He’s slotted himself in between the two of them, back to Mingi’s broad and comfy chest and his front touching Jongho’s. The two witches have sandwiched him in a cuddle pile that’s radiating warmth, much like the fireplace in front of them. “M-mingi…” San sighs when the other’s plush lips begin peppering small kisses along his nape, nosing the soft black hair around his ears. “What are you doing?” 

“You look so cute like this.” It’s Jongho who replies, since Mingi looks so immersed. And San does indeed look adorable; underneath his work apron, he’s wearing a creamy yellow sweater, dried lavender bits stuck in between the knots. His green corduroy pants get wrinkled when Jongho brings his legs to his chest, pressing against him to pet his hips, dangerously close to his ass. “Can I…” he motions to the button of his pants. 

“I’d like that…” San sighs again, eyes rolling back in tandem with Mingi’s hands sneaking underneath his sweater to rub at his chest, mouth working tirelessly on his neck still. “Ah, that’s, that feels so nice…” 

“You’ve always been very sensitive there,” Mingi chuckles. Jongho can’t see exactly what his partner is doing underneath the fabric, but he assumes from the violent gasp that seems to have been knocked out of San’s chest that the witch is finally touching and squeezing his nipples. “Delicate little Sannie…” 

San writhes between them, struggling to hide his face and the way his nose scrunches up with every whiny whimper that falls from his lips. Now that his pants are off, Jongho rests his large palm over the growing hardness that pulses hot in San’s underpants, loving the way San jerks at the softest of touches because he’s just  _ that _ sensitive. 

Their mouths meet in a wet, soft kiss, and Jongho cannot think of a better feeling than this warmth that takes over his entire being, the feeling of San’s body against his and Mingi’s long, strong arms wrapping around them both. “Wanna take your shirt off?” Jongho proposes. San is in such a headspace right now, where he’s quiet and sensitive and looks at everyone with a puppy-like stare, waiting for the other person to take the initiative. “Want to tease your chest until it’s all pink and red-” 

“Mm, mmm, yes, yes, plea-” San whimpers, eyes drooping shut. Mingi helps him out of his sweater and undershirt. There’s already redness around his nipples from the other witch squeezing them, and it doesn’t take Jongho but a second before he dives in and takes one in his mouth, tongue pressing against the sensitive bud. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot-” Mingi breathes out, rutting his cock against San’s back. The three of them fall into a synchronized mess of grinding and kissing each other, bodies sweating against each other. San makes the most tempting sounds that go straight to Jongho’s cock, and he gets even louder when Jongho wraps an arm around his waist and grinds their clothed cocks together, mouth full of San’s chest. 

“Can’t-feels-feels so, so-” San cries out, holding onto Mingi’s arms and digging his nails into the skin, “‘S good, so, so good-” 

Jongho substitutes his mouth for his fingers and begins kissing Mingi, right over San’s shoulder. He doesn’t exactly know why they always end up like this, tangled into a pile with the electrifying buzz of magic swimming around them, but it always makes Jongho feel like he’s floating. Mingi’s lips are soft like a petal, and there’s a sudden urge to bite on them until Mingi cries out in blooming pain. “Jongho…” he whines into his mouth, groaning when San pushes against his cock with his ass, “Wanna come, will you make me come?” 

“Want me to make you come?” Jongho can’t help but use a teasing tone. He notices the way San clenches his thighs around his cock, biting his lip at the friction, “Sannie, baby?” he mouths over San’s lips, swallowing his broken gasps, “Want Mingi’s cock between your thighs?” 

That seems to send San over the edge, because the witch cries out and begins nodding his head erratically, hands wrapping around Jongho’s neck, “Please, please, please…” 

They rearrange themselves so that Mingi can get his pants off until his hard, thick cock can spring up, spreading precome on his lower tummy, red and hot and a grand contrast in between San’s pale thighs as it slots between the soft part where they meet. The tip of his cock rubs against San’s as it moves up down while the witch bounces on Mingi’s lap. His big palms rest on top of his stomach, rubbing at the sensitive skin while Mingi growls and groans in San’s neck.

“That’s it, sitting so perfectly for Mingi, so perfect for me.” Jongho tells San. The witch whimpers, fixating his gaze on Jongho’s hand that’s resting on his chest, whining again and again and refusing to articulate the words for what he really needs. But Jongho has spent days and nights exploring his lover’s body, and by now he knows it better than the back of his palm. 

He brings his grip around San’s jaw and keeps it there, fingers barely digging into the skin over his gums a bit harder than a delicate touch. A reminder for San to sit still. “Is this what you want?” 

San nods, a hiccup escaping his mouth. 

“Gotta say it out loud, Sannie.” 

“Y-yes, that’s what I want…” San admits, hissing at the rough pull Mingi’s cock makes between his thighs. 

“Mingi, you close?” he turns to his lover, whose brows are furrowed in concentration as he fucks San’s thighs, a tight grip on his lovehandles. 

“Mm, so close-” 

“Gonna come on San’s thighs?”

“Keep talking like that and I just might,” Mingi chuckles, moaning at the end of his breath. 

“Mingi-” San hiccups again, head dropping on the witch’s shoulder. He grinds down on Mingi’s lap, thighs squeezing sinfully around the hard, leaking cock, “M-mingi-” 

It’s all it takes to send Mingi over the edge; hot come pulses between San’s thighs, and the now crying witch does his best to squeeze around the tip with trembling legs and stuttering breaths. Mingi groans over and over again, latching his lips onto San’s neck and sucking until the bite blooms in reddish purple. 

“Oh,  _ petal, _ ” Jongho calls San affectionately, brushing the matted, sweaty hair away from his forehead to reveal beautiful, teary chestnut eyes, “I haven’t touched you properly, and you’re already a mess.” 

Mingi settles against the pillows, dirty cock still settling in between San’s thighs. He looks like he’s not moving any time soon, not until San orgasms at least. His hands rub over the expanse of San’s back. He seems to be calming himself from his high by kissing the freckles on San’s shoulders. 

San’s fingers reach Jongho’s pants, “Want-want to touch, please…” 

With a soft laugh, Jongho gets his cock out, sighing at the relief. Tentative, bony fingers wrap around his hardness, and once San begins stroking him, he too takes San’s cock in his palm, moving his hand up and down and swiping his thumb over the sensitive tip. 

They stroke each other like this; it feels funny and makes them both giggle at times, how erratic their strokes become from giving and receiving pleasure at the same time. Mingi regards them both with a lazy, sleepy grin, letting out small groans when San clenches his thighs over his sensitive, spent cock. At one point, San wraps an arm around Jongho’s neck and kisses him desperately, with a mouth that’s almost open and a tongue that he messily shoves in between locking their lips together and biting. “Jongho,” San cries out, “Can I-” 

“Sannie,  _ my petal, _ yes, do it-” Jongho coos at him, and San moans brokenly, his voice a staccato of pleasure and overstimulation as he comes all over Jongho’s sturdy grip, the head of his cock getting squeezed until all of it spurts over his fingers. 

A trembling hand begins moving again around Jongho’s cock, “H-hey, it’s okay-” 

“Wanna make you come,” San sighs, pouting. His hand moves too erratically though, and it’s only teasing Jongho when he’s already overstimulated by the tight grip over the head. 

“Let me help you, Sannie,” Jongho says, wrapping his palm around San’s and beginning to stroke his cock like this, pleasure immediately settling in his stomach in the way that he knows he’s going to come soon. “That’s it, so good, you’re  _ so _ good,” he murmurs. 

“You look so handsome, Jongho,” Mingi suddenly says, and that should  _ not  _ make Jongho blush as hard as he does, he’s getting his cock jerked for fuck’s sake. 

“Jongho’s handsome…” San agrees sleepily, giggling, “‘N your cock’s so big and hard-” 

“W-what are you two doing?” 

“Appreciating you,” says Mingi, “You love it when we talk to you like this, don’t lie… And since you took such good care of us-” 

“Mingi’s right,” San jumps in. Mingi has now sat up, a determined pout on his lips that disappears once he becomes occupied with kissing Jongho, “Feels good, right? Will you come, Jongho-yah?” 

“He’s gonna come ‘cause I want him to come,” Mingi giggles against his lips, and the look in his eyes is so sinful, so  _ tantalizing, _ that Jongho comes before he realizes it, messing all over his hand and himself. “See, he can’t deny me…” 

“Mingi…” Jongho growls, face burning. 

“We made a mess,” San says, and his tone sounds like a sleepy cat that’s stretching underneath the sun, all lazy and satisfied. The three of them spend some time kissing like this, bodies entangled like a sailor’s knot, warm and sated. 

They only manage to look up when a tray is placed on the table in front of them, cups and spoons cluttering at the impact, “I didn’t want to interrupt,” Seonghwa explains, his eyes scanning the three of them in their half-naked glory, “Ginger tea and cookies! Once you’re finished, come help us carve the last of the pumpkins, okay?” 

“We, um-” 

“Oh, and Yeosang’s going to be done soon, so I would dress up if I were you,  _ little ones. _ ” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, find me on twitter and curiouscat @milkytae12 <3


End file.
